


Immanent, Transcendent, and Material [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Intimacy, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by AstroGirl. Aziraphale's body is his. But his wings... His wings arehim.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Immanent, Transcendent, and Material [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immanent, Transcendent, and Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130936) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/immanent_transcendent_and_material/%5bGood%20Omens%5d%20Immanent,%20Transcendent,%20and%20Material.mp3) (1.5 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/immanent_transcendent_and_material/%5bGood%20Omens%5d%20Immanent,%20Transcendent,%20and%20Material.m4b) (3.3 MB).

Length: 4:25  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover image is the sculpture _Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss_ by Antonio Canova, housed in the Louvre. Photo by canforaalessio from Pixabay.


End file.
